A Bitter End To A Bitter love
by Saylin
Summary: They took her away. They took her away and I don't know or understand why.Love is an emotion, just a function of the human brain.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is a sad one that came to me while listening to country songs. See if you can guess who this is about before the end!

They took her away from me. They took her away from and I don't know why. They took her away to punish me. They took her away from me in the cruelest way possible. They took her away by her own hand.

I'll never understand why. Maybe it was because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for her. Were any us of truly good enough? I didn't deserve her. None of us deserved her. She was too good and deserved far better than anything that we could have given her. I don't even deserve to be in the same room with her. And yet she loved me. Loved me with her whole goddamn huge heart. A heart that was so big it could have loved the entire city. She could have chosen anyone to love and yet she chose me.

God knew there had to be better candidates than me for her to bestow her love upon. But in the end she told me that she wanted me and not the others. Instead saying that my heart belonged to her from the minute we met and the first word out of my mouth was "why?" I then continued to tell her that for the good of the team that we couldn't be together, it would cause chaos. And it was too dangerous because any villain would be able to use her against me and I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

And in saying such simple words I hurt her even more than any crazes criminal could. I loved her and I turned her away. Spurned her so that world would never know that a heart beat behind this exterior. I shattered the good in her, the flame that had once burned so bright. Extinguished by a meaningless kiss to a girl who meant absolutely nothing. A mere mortal in comparison to the goddess I knew. I threw away a princess and took into my arms a common whore who wanted nothing more than to say that she had shared the bed of a hero. And in an act of something so simple as a kiss, I killed her.

No that isn't what did it. But the hundreds after that one did. Each time I gave a hug, autograph, or picture she died a little more inside. Because they all got a little part of me, when I couldn't even give her the tiniest piece of my heart, when she had given the whole of hers to me. Until there was nothing left but a shell, a meager shadow of what had once been so magnificent. She had been my world and reason for living. But denying her the one thing that she had ever truly wanted was the cruelest thing I ever did.

I was her friend instead of lover, her comrade instead of companion, her leader instead of worshipper. The life force that had seemed unstoppable was now ground out. I had destroyed their greatest creation, so they took her away from me forever. I will never again get to see her rise to meet the morning sun, fight beside her in battle, or just be in awe of just how truly good she was. But most of all I will never again get to see her happy face, hear her soft voice, or hold her against me for one tender moment. They took her away from me. They took her away from me and I know why. It was because I had already killed her. I was never able to say four small words. But here they are and they far too late.

"_I love you Starfire." _

A/n: Was it who you thought it was? It could have been anybody but in the end I decided to make a Robin/Starfire. If you think this should be continued let me know. Because I have another one of these for a different set of characters so if anyone is interested let me know. As always Read, Review and Enjoy!! Love, Saylin


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: You asked for another one here it is. But be warned slightly depressing though a lot "lighter" than the previous one. Same as the last in format. See if you can guess who it this time too!!! Read, Review and Enjoy:D**

Love is an emotion. An extremely powerful emotion that can send your heart and soul soaring to the heavens or thrust it deep down into the depths of despair. But is an emotion none the less, and emotions can be controlled and forgotten. Ground out. You can make it so that you even forget how to love it know what love or to be loved feels like. Because after all emotions are nothing more than a function of the human brain. The human brain is a muscle and if you exercise it enough, you can make it grow strong enough so that it will forget even the most tender of moments. The sweetest of kisses, the greatest hugs, the warmest cuddles, the silliest of grins, and the world's safest and most comfortable arms, you can make yourself forget him.

His arms, his kisses and his hugs, his smile you can forget them all. You can make yourself forget that he was ever in you life, let alone in your heart. Because love is an emotion and emotions are a function of the brain and the brain is a muscle. Therefore if try hard enough you can forget love. You can go back to living life the way it was before he entered your world. And you can reorganize what was in order before whirlwind that was him left you and everything in chaos. You can go back to functioning the way you did before he uttered those three little volatile words that you had taught yourself to live without.

_"I love you."_

In time all wounds heal even those that leave scars. Because all scars fade in time, even the deep ones that you can't see. You can forget and you can heal your heart, soul and mind. For a time, yes, they will ache and be ripped apart, but as the human body tends to do they will mend and heal and you can go on living like there never was such a thing as love.

And for that I am grateful. Because once I can forget I will never remember the name of the one who hurt me so deeply. The one who took my heart for a time then threw it away without care. I will utter your name this last time so that my heart can fully heal and so that I may move on in my life.

_"I love you Beast Boy. I always did and once always would. But Beast Boy you took my heart into your hand and never once gave me yours in return. During the short time you held my heart you ripped little pieces of it off along the way. So Beast boy where ever you are I wish you could hear these words. I hate you, and I love you still and yet no longer. I've forgotten you and moved on. But you'll always be lurking in the deepest darkest corner of my heart. Because you're never truly able to rid yourself of the one you love because one cannot forget love. Especially your first love no matter how bad they hu6rt you or long or hard you try. I hate you and I love you."_

Love is an emotion, an extremely emotion that you should be able to make yourself forget. But you can't because one you love someone you will always love them and they will always be a part of you. So no matter how hard you try cannot force yourself to forget an emotion as powerful as love. Even if emotion is just a function of the human brain. You should be able to make yourself forget it right??

Wrong. Because even as the daughter of a mythical demon god I am still subject to the foibles of the human heart. for after all I still am half mortal.

**A/n: I hoped you enjoyed it. The next one is extremely similar because as I was writing this the idea for this format from a certain guy Titan came to mind. See if you can guess who before you read the next chapter. As always Read, Review and Enjoy!!! Love, Saylin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love is an emotion. An extremely powerful emotion that can send your heart and soul soaring to the heavens or thrust it deep down into the depths of despair. But is an emotion none the less, and emotions can be controlled and forgotten. Ground out or deleted. You can make it so that you even forget how to love, know how to love or to be loved feels like. Because after all emotions are nothing more than a function of the human brain. The human brain is a muscle and if you exercise it enough, you can make it grow strong enough so that it will forget even the most tender of moments. The most passionate of kisses, the greatest hugs, the warmest cuddles, the sweetest of smiles, and the world's softest curves, and the dreamiest eyes, you can make yourself forget her.

Her curves, her kisses, her hugs, her eyes, and her smile. You can forget them all. You can make yourself forget that she was ever in you life, let alone in your heart. Because love is an emotion and emotions are a function of the brain and the brain is a muscle. Therefore if try hard enough you can forget love. You can go back to living life the way it was before she entered your world. And you can reorganize what was in order before whirlwind that was her left you, and everything in chaos. You can go back to functioning the way you did before she uttered those three little volatile, dangerous words that you had taught yourself to live without.

_"I love you."_

In time all wounds heal even those that leave scars. Because all scars fade in time, even the deep ones that you can't see. You can forget and you can heal your heart, soul and mind. For a time, yes, they will ache and be ripped apart, but as the human body tends to do they will mend and heal and you can go on living like there never was such a thing as love.

And for that I am grateful. Because once I can forget I will never remember the name of the one who caused me to hurt so deeply. I will utter your name this last time so that my heart can fully heal and so that I may move on in my life.

_"Saria. You were the light of my life. The reason I got up in the morning. You were my everything. I still don't understand why you left. I though at first the reason that you didn't visit was because the accident. I thought maybe you were recovering as well. You were the reason I lived through all the surgeries, procedures, tests and experiments. You were the one thing that kept me going all that time. The though of seeing your sweet face again. Seeing you, touching you holding you in my arms. That fueled m. I had to see you again to know that you were all right._

_I was driving the car and you were in it. That's why I had to know you were ok, or even still breathing. Then one day the doctors showed me the pictures from the crash. There was so much blood yours and mine. The final picture was the one I dreaded the most. It was either of you lying helpless in a hospitable bed or of your body lying on a cold metal slab all alone in the dark. They told me the girl named Saria had died at the scene. You died and its my fault I am sorry. _

_I took away every thing that you were gave everything that you hated. They buried you in the dark ground all by yourself in a cold metal box. You hated the cold, being alone, and hated the look and feel of cold metal. And you were afraid of the dark and were absolutely terrified at the thought of any combination of the three. So I am sorry that I put you in a place in which would have terrified you if you were still alive. But you're not because I killed you. I took away your life and can't stop loving you even though you're no longer here. _

_So, Saria please know that even though I'll try to forget you. I never will be able to. I can de program you out of circuits and I can't dig you out my heart no more than I could dig you out of the ground. I wish I could just push the erase button and forget you. God knows I am going to try. Its just too much and I can't do it any more. Good-bye forever my love."_

Love is an emotion, an extremely emotion that you should be able to make yourself forget. But you can't because one you love someone you will always love them and they will always be a part of you. So no matter how hard you try cannot force yourself to forget an emotion as powerful as love. Even if emotion is just a function of the human brain. You delete the memory files off your hard drive. But there will always be some tiny piece of memory left. You should be able to make yourself forget it right??

Wrong. Because even with my half my brain made out of metal I can't permanently delete you from my heart. Even with the all the circuits, wires, fuses and microchips you're still in my heart. Because my heart is the only part of me left that isn't at least half electronic, and with all my circuits and software I still can't forget you. After all wires and circuits can't make you forget someone you loved with your whole human heart.


End file.
